Another Life
by Dajypop
Summary: Tsuzuki asks a question that starts a war. TaTari main, hints of TsuSoka
1. The Question

**Title: Another Life**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Words: 319**

**Pairing: TaTari, mentions of TsuSoka**

**Summary: Tsuzuki asks a question that starts a war.**

**Warnings: Tsuzuki POV, Short Chapter**

**AN: Oh, man. This one is kind of random. I haven't seen much of these two, and I love the pairing already. It just fits for me, and I love it. I read ONE story about them and suddenly my RudeReno muse was out the window and I felt the need to start something for them. xD**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Question**

I sigh a little, watching as the whole group around me partakes in the cake that had been mine. I'm sure I'm pouting, but I've lost interest in myself; I just want my cake back. However, I notice something I don't think I've really thought about before. The way Watari eats and the way that Tatsumi watches him like he's some kind of predator…my mind triggers a set of instances that make it known to me that they're likely together. I find today to be a slow one as far as work goes, so when the chief and Hisoka clear out, I sidle up to them and prop my head on my hands, elbows on the table.

"Watari~, Tatsumi~" I start, smiling a little, "Can you two answer a question for me?"

"That depends, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi replies coldly, looking at me with those icy blue eyes.

"Sure, Tsuzuki-san. What is it you need?" That's Watari for you, always willing to help.

"Um…well, I know you two are together…" The two of them freeze, "And I want to know how you got to be that way. I mean…there's someone that I want, but nothing I do seems to work with trying to make him mine…so…"

"So you want a story?" The blond replies cheerily.

"Watari." His lover's voice is firm and kind of scary. "Should we really tell him?"

"Well, if it's to help him, why not, eh?"

"…then you tell him." Watari nods and takes a seat beside me, clasping his hands together on the table and smiling at me. He leans forward a little bit as Tatsumi takes a seat behind him; they look almost too close and I blush a little when I notice arms around the lanky blond's waist and a head on his shoulder. I vaguely wonder if I'll ever be able to do that with Hisoka.

"Alright, Tsuzuki-san. It started when we were alive…"

* * *

**AN: Alright, going to go into a flashback, now. :3 The next chapter will definitely be up soon, but I'm still working on Competition, as well. :3 I hope you guys tune in for more of this story!**


	2. No Tricks

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Words: 1482**

**Warnings: Watari POV in ITALICS, otherwise Tsuzuki POV, possible OOC**

**AN: Alright, guys, here's the second chapter! I really hope someone reads this one, I really like the idea for it. :3 I also warn you, there is probably OOC since I haven't seen much of the characters, but I've done some research on them, so it's okay! 8D I hope…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: No Tricks**

_It all started when I decided to go clubbing with a few of my friends. They talked me into doing that instead of working late that Friday night, and I'm actually fairly glad that I did. I had my hair pinned up a bit higher for more sex appeal, and I wore a pair of skin-tight shorts and a tight black tank top. My socks were lock and black, up to my knees, and my body was mostly hairless, minus what was on my head. I even had on these black boots that nearly shone in the multi-colored lights. _

_I knew a bit about dancing from watching music videos in the morning before work, and I pulled out some of my moves, my hair waving behind me and my body moving almost naturally to the beat. I was here to excite, even if I was still fairly young, and I was going to make the best of it. I had left my glasses at home because I had these pretty green contacts to try out, and they were perfect--_

"That is _not_ true, 'Tari." Tatsumi told him, kissing his ear and making the blond shiver.

"It is…"

"Your eyes were watering all night and you ended up taking them out halfway through our dance together and you were blind."

"…shh. I'm trying to make this sound romantic. Eye-watering and blindness does not create a romantic story." Watari replied honestly, sighing. "May I continue, now?"

"Go ahead."

_So my eyes were watering all night and I was being driven insane by my contacts. It was the first time I had put them in and that just meant that my eyes still needed to get used to them. So I was dancing with my eyes shut until I found something pushing against me. I felt hips grinding into my rear and subconsciously moved against them, eyes opening a bit so that I could possibly catch sight of what or who I was dancing with. I turned around and continued moving my hips, my body reacting easily to what I felt when our hips met._

_There was the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. Nice, dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, light skin and a devilish smile. He was staring into my eyes and I could tell he thought I was a little weird; my eyes were still watering when I opened them and I'm sure they were red, as well. The more we moved together, the more my mouth opened with soft noises and I found my eyes closed, head resting on his shoulder and lips at his neck._

_I didn't try to bite too hard, but I did enough that he joined me for a nice, long moan. He seemed more excited by the pain I inflicted than—_

"Actually, I prefer to inflict pain on you, my little Masochist." He purred in Watari's ear, biting it hard. The blond's hands fisted on the table and his eyes fluttered, a nice moan working from his lips. It's so strange watching Tatsumi acting like this, but I suppose I asked for this.

"Mnn…I kn-know, Sumi…b-but…I remember you g-getting even…ha-aaah-harder when I bit you."

"Mm…very well. Carry on." But I don't think he actually had any intention of letting his pretty lover continue, at least not for a moment. His teeth held the lobe of his ear and rolled it about, biting and working it rough enough for it to start to become red and swollen. After his onslaught is complete and he's happy with his work, he finally gives Watari an opening to speak again.

_He seemed to like the pain I inflicted, but he quickly took vengeance on me by nearly tearing into my neck. His teeth were sharper than expected and the word 'vampire' flashed in my head for just a moment. I could tell that would bruise, but I wasn't totally worried about that. With that bite, he had me in his grip; I was pressed against him as tight as I could possibly be and at this point he finally decided to speak to me, rough and gruff in my ear._

"_Do you want to come home with me?" It was at this point that I realized that he had alcohol on his breath. Nothing sits better on the edge of a martini glass than a tax attorney. I gave a lusty nod and pushed closer, the two of us basically just grinding together to the beat of the music. It was the first time I'd ever seen him—_

"Watari, that is wrong."

"What? I'm right, I know I am." The blond replied, looking a little confused.

"It is simply just the first time you remember me because you're an airhead." That got a pout out of Watari, who sighed.

"Fine, then you tell him how we first met."

"While I was working on my accounting degree, I worked part time in the coffee shop on campus. Every morning at 7:47 he would come in to get tea. He always looked a mess and half the time I had to remind him to go and get his glasses back on. He still had his long hair…" A hand carded through it, "And it was always all over the place first thing in the morning."

"…that's how we met? Sumi, you can't hold that against me. You of all people should know I'm not a morning person…I practically have no brain at that time of day."

"See? He doesn't even know." He planted a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "My little airhead."

"I am not! I'm a scientist, not an airhead."

"You're capable of being a scientist because of all the fresh air your brain receives." That made Watari snort and push away.

"You're so cruel sometimes, Sumi. Anyway, may I continue, now?" I take this chance to interrupt.

"If you'd seen him before, Tatsumi, what made you decide to dance with him?"

"I wanted to." He's so straight-forward sometimes.

"Why? What made you want to dance with me if you'd only seen me in the morning when I was a zombie?"

"Because you have the brightest smile." A small hint of a smile accompanies this and I glance at Hisoka, who has come back for the story, it seems. He's blushing and looking down at his empty plate, he'd had spicy squid, and when he notices my eyes on him he snaps at me.

"What are you drooling over?"

"I wasn't drooling." I reply, a little dejected.

"Now, now, turtle doves," Watari smiles a little knowingly, "I thought you wanted to hear a story."

"I do!" I'm surprised that Hisoka says this at the same time as I do. The blond closes his eyes momentarily and sighs contentedly.

"Here we go, then."

_It was the first time I saw him that I could really remember. He nearly lifted me and hefted me over his shoulder, to which I simply just let him carry me off._

Tatsumi clears his throat. "You were wriggling the whole entire time."

"…do _you_ want to tell this story?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then let me speak!"

"Alright, continue."

_I wiggled the entire time to his dorm room, which I found was awfully close to my own. He brought me inside and tossed me on his bed, which was in the center of the room. He didn't have a roommate. He crawled up over me and began to kiss and bite at my neck. I closed my eyes and let myself fall victim to him, enjoying every second of the torturous—_

"Enough! Is that all that happened that night?" Hisoka was standing, now, his face bright red and that blush even spreading up over his ears and down his neck. Watari smiles a little.

"Mm…I suppose I can skip to after that. I was quick to be totally and utterly in love, and—"

"Watari…you were acting like a cat in a bath tub."

"…how many times have I told you I want this to sound romantic?"

"Only once in those words. Let _me_ continue, then."

"Fine, you tell them." The blond huffed, crossing his arms. However, Tatsumi offered him a bite of cake and he accepted it, taking a long time to remove the treat from the fork. I chew my lip and even _I_ am aware that Watari is trying to entice his lover. I glance back at a frustrated Hisoka and smile a little, moving over and tugging him close.

"What's the matter, Hisoka?"

"Tsuzuki, get _off_ me!" He cries and I only hold him tighter.

"Poor thing, you're blushing!"

"I'm not used to this sort of thing!"

"I know, I know. Then don't watch." I tug his face into my chest and hold him there, and for once he doesn't fight me too much. We both look over when Tatsumi starts to speak again.

"Alright, here's the rest of our first night together…"

* * *

**AN: Alright, I hope this story is humorous to more people than just me. xD I thought it was a cute way to do something like this, so we'll just see what you guys think. :3 Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys something I hate. : The English voices for this show are OBNOXIOUS. : I find Muraki's voice and Watari's voice to be the absolute WORST. Muraki went from sexy, dark, and evil to…nasally and as obnoxious-sounding as one person can be. And Watari = James from Pokemon. xD THEY SOUND SO SIMILAR THAT I WONDERED WHY JAMES HAD BECOME PART OF THE SHOW. Do not want. D:**


	3. One Night Romance

**Chapter: 3/8**

**Words: 693**

**Warnings: Tatsumi POV in ITALICS, Tsuzuki POV otherwise**

**AN: Alright, so…I have decided to go ahead and write three chapters for this to one chapter of No Girls Allowed. :3 That way I can get this one out of the way, **

* * *

**Chapter Three:One Night Romance**

_I confessed my love to him. I had seen him so much and we'd talked enough that i was sure i was in love. He was more than confused...I suppose he really did think we had just met, now that I think back on it. He had sat up and looked at me, long and hard, before stammering out something I didn't catch. He then proceeded with a lame 'I really like you, but I don't know about love, yet.' _

_He left my dorm shortly after, and the next morning he saw me in the shop again. He had his friend come and order his drink for him and I purposely gave him coffee with whipped cream instead. He was forced to come in on his own and tell me that there had been a mistake. We were fairly busy, thankfully, and I was able to blame it on that. I fixed him his tea and made sure our hands brushed when I handed it to him. He blushed and left, I was left with nothing but thoughts of him._

"You know, Sumi, I've been wondering...just how drunk _were_ you that night?"

"If I recall correctly, I had only had a small amount of alcohol. I stopped drinking when I saw you."

"And did you mean it when you told me you loved me?"

"Every word. Now, may I continue?" Watari's face turned a dark crimson.

"Yes, go on."

_I found him around lunch time; he came in by himself to grab a sandwich. I didn't have class till around two, so I __was still working __for extra money. I took my lunch break after getting him his food, and I brought my own conflicting desire with me; I never had much of a sweet tooth before the turtle cheesecake my job served. After I was asked to try it, I decided sweets weren't all that bad. Anyway, with my cheesecake and a small sandwich, I made my way over and asked to sit with him. He hesitantly let me when I offered him some of his favorite Oolong, and I set down the drinks on the table. _

_We spoke for the better part of two hours about what was wrong between us, why he was so hesitant about me. We decided that we'd try being together instead of rushing into love like I had been known to do, we took our time with our relationship, always being cautious of the other person. _

"Except for our sex life." Watari grinned, nodding happily. "I made sure we had one even when we were still blossoming as a couple."

"Oh, yes, there was definitely that." Tatsumi smiled a little and I chanced a glance at Hisoka who was looking down, face impossibly red.

"Are you alright, Hisoka?" I questioned, only to get a snappy reply and a grunt from the boy.

"Shut up, Tsuzuki. I'm fine." The story seemed to be getting to him; he could be incredibly sensitive, especially when sex was brought up. I'm sure it's because of Muraki, I only wish I could help him feel better about it.

Watari captures my attention again and smiles, "Well, the next part isn't so bad. It was about White Day."

"Yes, it isn't anything your ears shouldn't hear, Hisoka."

"F-fine." He whimpered and I sighed a little; I almost felt guilty for feeling these feelings for him.

_For White Day, I bought him what seemed like a mountain of different chocolates, white, dark, milk, with almonds, anything I could find. Nothing was good enough for him, at that point, so I figured I could compensate with more money spent._

"_He was already so in love that his usual uptight monetary hold was broken. But, then again, I suppose he can spend all he wants as long as it isn't the company's money." Watari leveled a look at me and I sunk a little bit. "Anyway, I'd like to continue from here. I have a decent story for the children."_

"_Then you may take the floor." _

* * *

**AN: Alright, so, that's it for this chapter. New one should be up soon. :3**


End file.
